Chocolate
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: Valentineshot. InuKag MirSan. It's romance all around! While Inuyasha pines over not getting any chocolate, Sango ponders on how to give Miroku her special suprise. Will they have a happy Valentine's Day?


A/N: Just doing this little Holidayshot just for fun. Consider it a "companion piece" if you will, to my earlier story **Mistletoe**. I thought a little Valentine's Day fun might be good for our favorite hanyou, (Heh heh heh…) we shall see…(Everyone is familiar with the Japanese tradition of giving guys chocolate on Valentine's Day, right?)

**For all fans of Heart of a Youkai**: I'm still working on the plot, but I almost have it done. I'll be starting chapter one soon.

**Also**: I now have a website! The link is in my profile, but it is also (take out spaces) www. geocities .com/ kitsunethewriter

I've posted several things about my stories in it, and I hope you take a visit!

**Chocolate**

Inuyasha folded his arms inside of his haori. His face was set in a permanent look of annoyance. From his vantage point in a tree at the edge of the forest, his amber eyes darted back to the old well, which sat innocently in the middle of the sunlight field.

But he knew better. That well was anything _but _innocent. To an ordinary person, it was an old dried up well, long since abandoned. This mysterious well had to have some ancient magic in it, granting someone the power to travel from their time, to his.

The hanyou snorted. It seemed like a wonderful power at first, but in fact, it was a power that was more bitter than wonderful in his eyes. It also had the power, to his dismay, to grant that person the ability to go back to their time as well.

And that one person was the one person he never wanted to leave his side, though he would never admit to it, Kagome.

Sighing, Inuyasha drew his eyes away from the well. _She's late again. _He allowed his mind to wander, thinking of where she might be. _Keh! She's probably still at that school with those annoying friends of hers…Or maybe she went to that place where she can buy ramen…Or she could be taking a bath. Heh, woman takes more baths then I've _ever _seen anyone take…_

Though, he couldn't help but go overboard in his imaginations. _But…what if something happened? There's youkai in her time, right? Did she get kidnapped because she brought the shikon shards with her? Or worse?_ Eye's wide open with the horror of it all, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, racing over to the well. _What if she's—_

The overreacting hanyou stopped short of jumping in the well, one hand firmly positioned on the rough wood to make the leap. He smacked his forehead. _This is ridiculous. Nothing like that would happen to Kagome there. _He turned away from the well, the pout back on his face.

But his eyes glanced back once again. _Right?_

The internal battle inside of him was fierce. His pride didn't want to care, and to leave well enough alone until Kagome got back, but his youkai instincts were screaming at him to go and check if she was okay.

Finally coming to his decision, he turned away sharply, walking away determinedly, not looking back. _That's it! I am going to go back to the village, _not _caring about where she is, and I am _not _going to jump back into that well to look for her. _

He only got ten feet before he gave in.

_Why didn't I think about those metal cart things! _He raced back to the well. _What if she was hit by one of those! She said that was bad!_

Once again, he stopped himself before he jumped in. _Kagome's perfectly fine, baka. She's just not here. _Inuyasha turned away in a huff. _Fine I don't care. She can stay in her world all she likes, its not like I _want _her back or anything._

"You know what, Kagome?" he said, walking away. "I don't care _how _long you spend down there. You hear that? I don't care!"

"Inuyasha?"

He froze as he heard that voice, the voice he knew all too well, coming from the bottom of the well. The air seemed to slowly deflate around him as he slowly turned around, looking back at the well. He came closer, and peered over the edge, his face flaming red.

Yup, his suspicions were right, painfully. _You baka!_

Kagome looked up at him from the bottom of the well. A smirk was on her face as she saw his flushed visage. "I thought I heard you around here."

As she climbed up the vines on the inside of the well, Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked away, blush of embarrassment still on his face. "Yeah, well…if you hadn't taken so long getting back—"

Still smiling, Kagome emerged from the well, carrying, as usual, an overstuffed yellow backpack. Inuyasha's nose picked up as he caught the scent of what was inside. _Food!_

"So, you waited for me?" She asked, her smile brighter than the afternoon sun.

The hanyou was quick to correct her, his blush deepening. "No! I wasn't waiting! I was passing by, and you suddenly decided to pop up out of no where—"

A cheerful laugh escaped Kagome. That stopped Inuyasha's ramblings quick. "And _what_—" he demanded. "Is so funny, woman?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, quieting her laugh. "I'm going to have to thank you later." And with that, she skipped off towards the village, leaving an utterly confused hanyou behind.

* * *

Two days later, they were on the move again, traveling through the forests searching for shikon shards, or any trace of Naraku. Usually, their travel was a pretty somber affair, seeing the death and destruction wreaked on innocent people by Naraku. Sometimes, Kagome would try to cheer them up in various ways.

On that day, Inuyasha thought that she might have gone too far.

"What are you _wearing?_" He demanded, blushingly, after Kagome had emerged from her morning bath in the hot spring. The instant the hanyou had seen her outfit, his eyes had nearly popped out of his head, and he had nearly yelped in surprise.

Glaring, Kagome said, "What, you don't like it?" She had emerged from the hot springs in a pink shirt sprinkled with red hearts, and (to the hanyou's great shock) a red skirt, shorter (if possible) than the green one she usually wore.

Pointing a shaking finger at her, Inuyasha stammered. "You are…you're wearing…_that _today?" He asked, feeling uneasy at the sight of her.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, grinning. "I happen to like the outfit Kagome has decided to grace us with—"

"Say one more word and you'll find your eyes clawed out." Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome took her yellow backpack in her hands and said to Inuyasha with a huff, "I dressed up for Valentine's Day, you baka." She sat on the grass near the charred campfire from the night before, and started looking through it.

The members of the group just stared at her. "Vale-what?" Sango asked.

"Valentine's Day!" Kagome repeated, shifting through her backpack. "It's a holiday we celebrate back home. It's a day about love and all that stuff…but anyway, the tradition is, girls have to give their guy friends chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Shippou asked, jumping up on her shoulder to see what she had inside. "Oh! You mean like that stuff you give me?"

Smiling, Kagome turned to him and said, "Yep, Shippou-chan. Just like it!" She handed him a box of pocky she had unearthed with a smiling. The kitsune gave a squeal of joy and jumped down to devour his treasure.

Pulling a chocolate bar from her backpack, she also presented it to the monk. "Here you go, Miroku-sama. Happy Valentine's Day."

With a lecherous grin, the monk took the chocolate saying, "Of course, Kagome-sama. And may I say how much that outfit complements your beautiful form?"

There was a loud yelp of pain as Inuyasha slapped the monk hard on the head, growling slightly in annoyance. "Stupid monk." He muttered.

While Inuyasha yelled at Miroku, Kagome leaned over to Sango. "Sango-chan," she whispered, sliding the youkai slayer some homemade chocolate. "Give this to Miroku-sama when you two are alone."

Sango froze. "W-what? But…Houshi-sama wouldn't—"

Winking at her, Kagome replied, "Oh, I think he would."

After hearing Inuyasha smack Miroku a second time, Kagome turned back to them Inuyasha looked extremely annoyed about something Miroku had said, giving the monk a sharp warning glare before turning away. The monk, now with two bumps on his head, started examining the chocolate before biting off a small piece to test it. Once he decided it was worthy of eating, he dove right in.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Don't you want any chocolate, Inuyasha?"

His pride got the better of him again. "Keh!" he huffed. "Why would I want any of that stuff anyway?"

Glaring Kagome turned away and closed her backpack. "Oh, I _see_."

Inuyasha snorted at seeing the monk and the kitsune reveling in their spoils. "Come on, we don't have all day, we have to go find the shikon shards!"

"Inuyasha, you don't have to rush us." Miroku told him. "Just because you are jealous doesn't mean—"

"I'm not jealous!" the hanyou roared. "We just have to keep moving, that's all!"

Rolling her eyes and lifting up her backpack, Kagome said, "Whatever Inuyasha. Come on guys, let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

They eventually left, the hanyou very thankful that he wouldn't have to put up with any more of this chocolate nonsense. He seemed to be in a sour mood the whole day, usually replying with "Keh!" when in conversation. The worse his mood got, the more annoyed Kagome became with him. They finally exploded into a fight in the middle of some fields in the afternoon sun.

"Look Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Just because you're upset doesn't mean you have to spoil our fun!"

"I'm not upset!" he roared back. "I just think this whole thing is stupid, that's all!"

"Maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself!" Kagome bellowed, her face showing every sign that the hanyou was about two steps away from getting sat.

While Inuyasha and Kagome continued their argument Sango approached Miroku, looking nervous. She held the chocolate bar behind her back. "Um, Houshi-sama…" she began, starting to blush.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku asked. "What is it?"

Her blush deepened, her eyes wandered as she looked at the ground. "Well, uh, Houshi-sama…I was just…wondering if you…" No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't just say the words.

"Sango?" Miroku asked again, puzzled by her curious behavior.

The youkai slayer tried again. "I wanted to…give you…um—"

Thankfully she was saved from answering when she heard the sound of a certain hanyou being sat in Kagome's rage. "If that's how you feel, than you can just sit—" There was anotherloud thump. "there all you want, Inuyasha! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, you baka!" She roared, a loud wham sounding every time she said the word.

With that, Kagome stormed off, her eyes crackling in her fury. No one daring to challenge her rage by stopping her.

As soon as she was out of sight, all eyes went on Inuyasha. "Well, now you've done it, Inuyasha." Miroku commented, rolling his eyes.

Letting out a growl, Inuyasha popped up his extremely dirty and angry face. "What? I just told her that I didn't want to celebrate her stupid holiday, that's all!"

Shippou popped down to be eye-level with the hanyou. "You baka, Inuyasha! How could you say that to Kagome!"

Growling, Inuyasha swiped at the kitsune. "Why don't you just stay out of my business!" he roared, sending Shippou wailing away.

As Inuyasha stood up, dusting off his clothes with a scowl on his face, Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, you know it was wrong of you to say that to Kagome. This obviously means a lot to her. You shouldn't criticize her for trying to cheer us up, even if you _are _jealous."

"Who's jealous?" Inuyasha yelled back. _I'm not jealous. _he snorted. _Who cares if the monk and the runt got some of that stuff. I'm not jealous. Nope._

"Inuyasha, just swallow your pride and go after her." Shippou said, rolling his eyes.

The hanyou demanded, "Why should I?" while turning away in a huff.

Miroku explained, "Because if you don't go after the woman after the fight, they will assume that you think it's their fault. You want to catch them before you find them in the arms of another."

That comment caught Inuyasha off guard. _"In the arms of another…" _That caused every angry feeling to start welling up inside of him. He couldn't stand it when he saw any other male—especially the wolf—near Kagome. He felt the familiar twinge of jealousy rise within him again.

A low growl resonated in his throat, but he tried to keep it silent from the others. His worries popped up again. He could smell Kouga's scent in the air; he was nearby. What if Kagome _did _leave him to go to Kouga? What if she decided that she liked him better? _What if—_the growling in his throat escalated. _She decides to give _him _some of that chocolate?_

The hanyou could stand it n longer. "Fine!" he growled, running after her, trying to ignore the hoots of laughter from his friends behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha kept running through what he was going to say to her in his mind. _Keh, I'll show her. It was all her fault, not mine. Her with her stupid holiday and stupid holiday chocolate…But I don't want any of that crap. I don't need it. Besides, she already knew I didn't want any, because she didn't toss it at me like she normally does…_

His ears gave an involuntary droop.

Shaking whatever doubts he had aside, he reassured himself. _Keh! What do I care what she thinks of me? It's just some stupid food, after all._

As he came closer to her, he sniffed the wolf's scent next to hers. _That damn wolf! I'll show him! _His face twisted into a snarl. _How dare he come near her! _A growl escaped his throat as he dove through the bushes into the forest. _That bastard! When I get a hold of him I'll—_

As Inuyasha emerged into the clearing, he saw the last thing he wanted to see. His heart dropped in his chest, and his ears lowered on his head, his amber eyes wide at seeing the scene. He felt many emotions, betrayal, anger, sadness, making him feel worse then he had ever felt in his life.

Giving a small, unheard whine of sorrow, he thought, _How could she?_

Kagome handed Kouga a chocolate bar. "Here, Kouga-kun! It's a gift you're supposed to give your _friends _on this day."

The wolf youkai prince took her hand, triumph gleaming in his blue eyes. "I thank you, Kagome. I shall treasure your kind gift in my heart for as long as I live."

That was enough for the heartbroken hanyou. "Get you hands off her!" he roared, rushing forward and pulling Kagome away from the wolf. Kagome and Kouga both looked at him in surprise; apparently, the pair hadn't noticed he was there. Inuyasha snarled fiercely in rage, standing in front of Kagome and keeping her away from him, his hand ready at Tessaiga, not just for battle, but to also cool his raging youkai blood.

Kouga taunted him, "Why do you care, dog turd? Are you jealous or something?" He waved the chocolate in front of the hanyou's eyes.

"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha roared for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "I don't give a damn about some chocolate! But I _do _give a damn at seeing you slobbering all over her!"

"Maybe you should look at yourself sometime, muttface." Kouga snapped. He looked back at Kagome, who was clearly hoping she wasn't in this situation. "Kagome, I thank you again. I shall eagerly await the next time we meet." And with that, he disappeared into the whirlwind.

"Keh, he's finally gone." Inuyasha said, turning around to face her. Kagome's fists were clenched and her head was down, while she was trembling in anger."And you! How could you let him be all over you like that! It was disgusting! And then you give him more of your stuff and just let him—"

He was cut off when Kagome raised her head, her eyes holding a scary red hue to them. Inuyasha cringed, knowing what was coming next. "Inuyasha, you baka! Baka! Sit!" He was correct in his assumption when he was sent to the ground once again. "Why do you have to ruin something I just wanted to do to cheer you up? Why?" With that, she started storming off back to the group.

With some difficulty, the hanyou raised his head up. "Wait, Kagome—"

"Sit!" she roared again, feeling some of her anger subside when she heard his yelp of pain

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sitting around the campfire, the stars twinkling overhead while they all stared into the fire. Kagome sat alone, away from the group. And everyone knew exactly who to blame.

All eyes were on Inuyasha, glaring at him, when they looked over at lonely Kagome. At first, the hanyou ignored it, his pride telling him not to care about where Kagome sat. But the glares and his guilt of ruining her plans wore him down. Finally he glared at his companions and said, "All right, I'm going, I'm going! Just stop that!" He stood up and started walking over towards Kagome.

Shippou had already gone to sleep, leaving Miroku and Sango alone around the campfire. Alone. Sango heard that word thump within her chest. _Alone..._ And alone could only give her one idea, yet another opportunity.

She once again picked up the chocolate. "Um…Houshi-sama," she began in a small voice, no more confident than she was before. Looking away, she held out the small package, a deep blush on her face. "Kagome-chan told me to give this to you. She said you'd like it."

The monk looked at her in surprise, and then a small smile blossomed on his face. "For me, Sango?" He gently took the package out of her hand, slightly touching her fingertips. The youkai exterminator stiffened at the slight touch.

Blush even deeper, Sango dared to look back at him, their eyes meeting. Nodding, she said, "Yes, I…I didn't have anything else to do with it."

Looking down at it, Miroku said, "Thank you, Sango. This means more than anything to me." A small gasp came from Sango. "But, I don't have anything to show you how much you mean to me."

Looking away, her face as red as an apple, Sango mumbled, "Oh, you don't have to do anything for me, I mean it's not like we're—" She was cut off when the monk draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"This will just have to be enough for now." The monk said, smiling sweetly down towards Sango, who was trapped between confusion and surprise.

_Maybe…I like this…_she thought. _Maybe being with Houshi-sama is…nice…_

Her thoughts stopped abruptly when she felt his hand caress her bottom.

Standing up quickly, Sango slapped the monk at the same time. "I take it back! You never change!" she yelled, turning away to sit someplace else, not looking back.

But she didn't notice the small smile as the monk looked back upon the chocolate and tenderly touched the red mark on his cheek.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, noticing her determination to ignore him. "What do you want?" she finally asked, though her voice wasn't as harsh as before.

Sighing, the hanyou decided to put his pride away for a time, if it kept himself from being sat again. He was never good with words, especially with words to say to Kagome. He wasn't sure what to say in regards to his previous behavior. But he knew he couldn't go wrong with two words; "I'm sorry."

Kagome gave a small gasp in surprise and turned around sharply, her eyes wide with shock. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry." The hanyou repeated, though he hated admitting it. "I…I shouldn't have done that…I didn't know this dumb holiday meant so much to you."

To his surprise, he saw a smile that lit up his heart emerge on Kagome's face. "It's not that the holiday means anything to me, Inuyasha, it's just that—" she stopped.

"Just what?" he demanded.

Her brown eyes full of honesty, she said, "I just wanted to see you happy for one day, that's all. I wanted to see you smiling."

That reply threw off his guard. "Y-You don't have to worry about me!" he said, blushingly. "I mean…sometimes, I'm happy here with you." His blush deepened. He hadn't meant to admit that much.

Kagome's smile widened. "I know, Inuyasha. But…you didn't have to blow up at Kouga-kun like that. Inuyasha that was an ordinary store-bought chocolate that I gave to a _friend._ It meant nothing. No more than what I gave to Miroku-sana or Shippou-chan."

_Keh! How can it mean nothing when I don't get one? _"Still," he retorted his old anger and jealousy fuming up. "He was drooling all over you, Kagome! How could you just stand there and let him?"

Kagome blinked, replying, "I could let him do it, because I know it means nothing. Inuyasha, I don't like Kouga-kun in that way. How many times do I have to say it? I promise you, chocolate that I didn't even make meant nothing. I don't, and will never, like him like you think I do."

_No matter how many times she says it, it's never enough. _Inuyasha thought. _I can't help it…everything I had since I was little was taken away from me…I can't help but be worried over her leaving me too._

Kagome turned away from him, and opened her large backpack. "Inuyasha, I have something to give you, something I should have given you before."

"What is it?" he asked, going silent when she turned around and he saw what it was.

It was a small, chocolate cake inside of a tin, beautifully crafted with his name written on top with red icing, embellished with frosting made roses. His first thought was wonder at how she had gotten it all that way without crushing it, but his second had nothing to say.

A smile came upon Kagome's face as she saw his shock. "I made this for you, Inuyasha. I thought you might like it." As it came into his hands, he could lightly smell her scent on it. _She made this for me…all by herself…_

Her words rung in his mind._ "Chocolate that I didn't even make meant nothing," So, that means…_ A smirk, unseen by Kagome crept up onto his face. _Keh! Poor Wimpy Wolf._

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began, "You…you didn't have to—"

Her smile was still on her face. "I know I didn't, Inuyasha. But I wanted to. I wanted to make you happy. Happy Valentine's Day." With that, she got up and walked away, leaving him alone with the chocolate.

Inuyasha gently dipped one finger into the icing, and tasted the extraordinary sweetness. _This is too much…if she showed me how she cared by this…_

With determined eyes, he thought, _One day, I have to show her what she means to me…somehow._

_Fin, and Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

_

A/N: Really late in putting up today, because of a slight distraction in the way of a heated online argument and e-bay. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
